We're Leaving
by ifelthope159
Summary: In Alice's POV. She finds out Edwards Decision after Bellas Birthday Party. She Goes Crazy. And Jasper comforts her.


**I wanted this story to take place in the BOOK New Moon and kinda in the movie. I don't own The Twilight Saga AT ALL. Only S.M.**

**We're Leaving**

"Jasper please don't take this all out on yourself. It's been what? Two or three days now! Bella forgives you." I yelled while Jasper sat on the bed looking out the window into the rain. "I know but I don't remember why I did that. I swear Alice I had no intentions on doing that." He looked from the window to me, he really looked in pain. I felt bad. I knew he didn't mean to do it. I sighed and walked towards the bed and sat by him. "Jazz. I know, and I also know I could never be put into your shoes on how you felt. But the most important thing is that you tried." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at me. "How can I possibly be this lucky?" He said wrapping his arm around me; I fit perfectly into his arms. "I don't know, just be lucky you have me." I snickered putting my face into his chest. The sound of the hard rain against the windows made everything so calm and peaceful.

"_I think we should leave Forks. Just to give Bella a normal life like she was suppose to have before. It's what best." Edward exclaimed walking in a circle._

"_Hell! We didn't even get to spend three years here Edward! How can we possibly leave? Carlisle has a job and we have school. I'm not leaving because your stupid girlfriend decided not to be careful and got a paper cut. This is OUR chance to be normal." Rosalie fumed._

"_Rosalie. If this is what Edward thinks is best we will do it. We won't interfere in Bella's life." Carlisle said holding Esme's hand. _

"Alice? Alice! What is it? What's wrong?" Jasper asked shaking me back into reality. I couldn't tell him what I saw. It would make him feel horrible like I do. I faked a smile. "Nothing Jasper. I was just thinking that's all." I said sitting up on the bed. "Alice I felt your emotions come over me like someone threw a blanket on me. Fear, anger, and sadness." He said holding my face in his hands. How can you keep secrets from a soul mate? Ugh Edward! Then there was a nock at the door.

"Edward would like to see everyone downstairs for a moment." Carlisle said leaving the door open. "Why can things just be simple in this house?" I mumbled to myself taking Jaspers hand and walked downstairs. "Alice are you alright?" He asked me stopping in the hallways. No. "Yes! I promise I'm happy. Let's go." I smiled at him. He wasn't going to be happy. Everybody was sitting on the couches except for Edward who was standing looking around. DRAMA.

As we walked down and got to the couch, Jasper pulled me onto his lap. "Okay Edward, Everyone is here. What did you want to tell us?" Esme said holding hand with Carlisle. "Yea cause Rose and I had business to attend to." Emmett said annoyed. Rosalie smiled and rubbed his knee. I knew what was coming."I think we should leave Forks. Just to give Bella a normal life like she was suppose to have before. It's what best." Edward exclaimed walking in a circle.

"Hell! We didn't even get to spend three years here Edward! How can we possibly leave? Carlisle has a job and we have school. I'm not leaving because your stupid girlfriend decided not to be careful and got a paper cut. This is OUR chance to be normal." Rosalie fumed.

"Rosalie. If this is what Edward thinks is best we will do it. We won't interfere in Bella's life." Carlisle said holding Esme's hand. "I knew it! I saw this coming!" I jumped and yelled. "Alice sit." Jasper said pulling me back down. You could hear the sadness in his voice; he thinks it's his fault. And I won't have him thinking it's his fault.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you better have a pretty good reason for this because I will not let you sit here and not give a full explanation of why we should do this! Because I will not allow Jasper to continue to mope around as if he has no life! AND I actually like Bella; so give ME a good reason to leave and stay away from her." I said tapping my hand on Jaspers knee.

"Have you noticed that since we've been here, she's been attacked by vampires constantly? To the likening of us. If we weren't here she would be safe. She would be normal." He yelled with a growl in his voice. "Yes but Edward, if we leave think of all the wreck that Bella would be in. And where would we all go?" Esme said trying to take the tension away from Edward and I.

"I thought about that. She would have Charlie, Angela, and Jacob to comfort her. I want her to forget about us to keep her safe. And we could travel places. Besides Emmett and Rosalie have an anniversary coming up." He said in a mere mumble. I could believe what I was hearing!

"Jasper none of this is your fault. It's all mine really for letting Bella get to close to us." He said reading Jaspers thoughts. If I could cry I would. Bella became like a sister to me. How could I let her go just like that? "Fine. But when you tell her Bye, I want to be there." I told him. He simply shook his head. That was it. "How are you going to tell me I can't go see the girl his is basically like my sister Edward? I'm going to see her no matter what you say. It's my choice." I stopped as soon as a sudden urge of calmness tried to wash over me. "Jasper stop it!" I yelled at him and walked towards Edward. "I don't think that would be best. It would make her more emotional than it would already be." He said looking down at me.

I just walked off and went upstairs. _How could he tell me that I couldn't see Bella! After all I've done for that pale_, _lonely, mean, thing! And Edward I know you're listening and I hope you're happy!_ I sat on the bed and looked out the window. Jasper was calming me down all the way from downstairs. I allowed it to work. I liked the rain, it always reminded me of the day I met Jasper. I sighed and walked towards my closet. It wasn't really jaspers because I have way more clothes than he does. Thank god for that. I walked in and pulled out the dress I wore to Bella's birthday party we threw. To disgusted by the memory of it I threw it into the closet.

A couple minutes later Edwards little family meeting was over. Then he came in with Jasper. Here we go. "Alice. I know that you're angry but please understand. I want her to simply have a normal life without involving mythical creatures. Can you please understand that?" Edward said. He did look pretty desperate. I nodded. He smiled and left out the room. "See how easy things can be if we all just relax?" Jasper said smiling at me and sat on the bed. "Oh bite me Jasper." I grunted and looked into the rain. "Ow! I didn't mean literally!" I laughed and threw a pillow at him. And as always he caught it.

"Shouldn't have done that darlin'." He said looking at me. And it's another round of cat and mouse. "Oooh! I'm terribly scared." I joked and ran out the room. He was chasing me pretty fast till I turned a corner and he bumped into a chair. "Ow!" He yelled and crouched into the fetal position. "Are you okay!" I ran back and yelled trying to see where he got hurt. Then the liar smiled and grabbed my ankle pulling me down with him. "Liar. I thought you were hurt." I pouted and hit him in the arm, He smiled at me. "It's a game of cat and mouse darlin' I'm the cat and you're the mouse. Cats are just sneaky." He smiled pulling me off the ground. I just smiled.

"Do you agree with Edward's choice for us to leave forks and go to another place?" I asked hugging him. "Alice. I don't care what he thinks really. As long as you're by my side when everything is decided; I'm happy." He smiled and kissed my spiky hair. All even I could do was smile. That was sweet. "So I take it that now would be the best time to tell you this since you're emotions are set. We aren't going back to school anymore." He said quickly and cringed at what I was going to do. I was sad. I wasn't going to get to see Bella anymore. The one I seen coming. Edward was changing his own future. Causing me to end up having headaches.

"It's fine. But where will we go?" I asked looking his in the eyes. "Well, Emmett and Rose are going to Africa for their anniversary, Esme wants to do some building and work on houses, Carlisle might be with her. Edward said he might be all over. Why don't we go to Paris?" He asked smiling at me. I didn't want to stay anywhere but in Forks. This place grew on me quickly. But I didn't want to disappoint him. "Sure." I smiled at him and went into the room. "Jasper; can we play Twenty Questions?" I asked. I liked that game but me often got confused. He smiled and nodded.

"Is it a mammal?" he started.

"Yes."

"Human?"

"No."

"Vampire."

"No."

"Wolf?"

"Yes."

"Jacob?"

"Yes. And he better take good care of Bella while we're gone." I hissed.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "She'll be okay. She's a very strong girl." He whispered to me. We ended the conversation and night with a simple kiss. I was going to miss Bella.

**This is it! I would do a next chapter but I'm still thinking about it. R&R please!**


End file.
